


SATURDAY NIGHT.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: " So I have a sudden craving for Drarry quidditch..."- Quicksilvermaid.





	SATURDAY NIGHT.

_" So I have a sudden craving for Drarry quidditch._

_Anyone know of a fic where they both went into professional_ quidditch _after school and the rivalry continued?_

_I want intense competition, ridiculous rivalry, simmering sexual tension that neither can see for what it is._

_I want fantasies in_ quidditch _uniforms … I want one of them to change the color of his robes to house_ colours _when they’re hooking up in the showers one night after the game._  
_I want the other one to lose his shit at the sight of it._

_Tell me this exists ??? "_

_\- A post from Quicksilvermaid on Tumblr_

 

__________

_" it doesn’t but it could.. ;)"_

_\- Me_ _in response to that._

 

_______

 

( so yeah,

get ready for it. )

 


End file.
